Crazy Eyes
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Inspired by Anthony's temper and the infamous "Anthony tried to kill me" portion of the RENT commentary, Anthony barges in on Adam in the shower and things get steamy. Anthony Rapp/Adam Pascal. Rappscal for Elizabeth's birthday. Oneshot.


**A/N: Guess whose birthday it is?! IT'S ELIZABETH'S oops I ruined it oh well I wrote you porn bb I love you. xD Continuing with the Rappscal tradition. (Yes. I'm making it a tradition.) Anyways, we all know that Anthony and Adam want in each other's pants so here you go, enjoy my perverted imagination, yada yada same old shit.**

Disclaimer: _Much as I'd like to own my very own Anthony and Adam and Rent while we're at it, I don't own them now. Working on it. I'll keep you posted._

**Crazy Eyes**

"Open the damn door!"

Adam slipped, nearly cracking his head on the porcelain before catching himself on the wall with one hand, the other still furiously pumping at his aching cock. Fuck. He was _so close_, right there, if Anthony would just give him one more minute-

"Adam! Come on!" More pounding on the door, his coworker's voice high and angry through the wood. Anthony always complained about the length of Adam's showers- "I'm the fucking queer! How is it that you take a half an hour longer to- to _primp_ than I do?!" "You're just jealous that my hair is more fabulous than yours."- and, although they'd only been living together for two weeks, the tension was already climbing. As close as they were, their habits were beginning to clash, and it was hope was dwindling that they could peacefully share a living space.

"Calm your tits! Just- give me a minute, will you?" he shouted back, struggling to keep a whining note out of his voice. Images of the blue-eyed man currently fuming at him were filling his head- Anthony reaching down and grasping his own cock as he watched Adam touching himself, Anthony whimpering his name as he pressed him against the wall, Anthony with his legs spread, stretched out on his bed waiting for Adam to join him just like that video he'd watched in Anthony's search history a few nights ago-

Anthony really needed to learn how to erase his search history.

Seriously.

A loud thud echoed through the tiny room and Adam knew it was Anthony ramming his shoulder into the locked door. He winced.

Oh, fuck. Anthony was in one of his _moods_.

"I swear, Adam, I swear to God-!" he was shouting, ramming into the door again, and the other man's eyes bugged out as he heard the hinges groan.

Shit. Was Anthony _seriously _going to knock the door down? What did he even want?

Abandoning his weeping erection, he rinsed his soapy hand quickly and hopped out of the tub, wrapping a towel hastily around his waist. He didn't even have time to turn the water off before the door was flying open, so violently that he was surprised it didn't fly right off the hinges, and Anthony came tumbling gracelessly inside.

The other man quickly righted himself, eyes wide and bright, mouth twisted in anger. Oh, God… His eyes. That was always the tip off, the way his electric eyes sought Adam's in a frenzied rage. His nostrils were flared like a bull's and Adam hardly had a moment to be dismayed by the familiar sight before he was marching towards him, poking him hard enough to bruise in the bare chest with a pale index finger.

"_You._ You're-" Belatedly, Anthony glanced down and seemed to realize exactly what he'd walked in on, doing a double take as he spotted the poorly concealed bulge. His voice deserted him, mouth hanging open in some kind of shock. "…Hard. Oh."

Adam wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, so he just gave an awkward half nod, squirming as Anthony continued to scrutinize his body. "Thanks for noticing?" Water trickled down the back of his neck but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Anthony had more than enough bare skin to ogle without his help. Thus a few moments passed, in which Adam became increasingly uncomfortable and Anthony continued to stare at his crotch.

"Er…" he coughed, clearing his throat pointedly.

Anthony, relaxed now, flicked his eyes up to meet Adam's and smiled in that crooked way of his. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels, strangely casual. "So who're you thinking about?"

Adam stared at him in disbelief- when it became clear that his coworker was completely serious, he stammered. "Wh-what?! You can't just _ask_ me that!"

"I just did," Anthony shrugged, still smiling widely. He regarded Adam with amusement laced with something else entirely, a little darker and a lot more interesting. "Come on. Like you haven't asked _me_ that before."

"Yeah, but-" Cutting himself off, Adam averted his eyes and muttered less than convincingly. "That's different…"

"How is it different?" Raising one of those pale eyebrows, he let his eyes wander down again in a way that sent butterflies careening into the walls of Adam's stomach.

It was his own fault, really, for allowing Anthony to commandeer his lust-addled mind. In his flustered state, desperately searching for any distraction, the singer reached up to belatedly wipe away the uncomfortable moisture on the back of his neck.

The towel fell from his hips. Anthony, for a moment, looked ready to die of mirth and Adam felt his eyes widen comically in panic. He snatched it futilely back up but the damage was done. Fire engine red, he looked almost shyly back to Anthony, who was still laughing, and waited for him to pass judgment.

"_Wow_," the other man gasped when he'd regained some of his composure, still delighted. He gave Adam a somewhat impressed look, slowly taking a step closer. "Nice."

"Don't get sarcastic with me," he muttered, glaring, but his heart was thumping wildly. "Sarcasm is my thing." Internally, however, he was ready to throw up with anxiety. Was he doing this right? Was this really happening? It was a unique situation, once in a lifetime… so many options. Opportunities. The question was, which one would get Anthony's clothes off the fastest?

He'd already exposed himself, accidental or not. And if Anthony was really as gay as he appeared (and frequently brought up in casual conversation), he'd probably had an opinion on it.

It was probably creepy to ask… no, it was _definitely _creepy to ask but Adam was gripped with the sudden urge to ask anyways.

God damn it.

"I know." There was a gleam in Anthony's eye that Adam decidedly liked the look of. "I mean it. Very…" He took another step, now most definitely in Adam's personal space, and dropped his voice to a low and (in Adam's opinion) ridiculously seductive level. "_Nice._"

Adam didn't raise any protest when a pair of pale hands came to tug the towel away from him a second time. He felt an excited flush rising to the surface instead, turning his skin a (hopefully) attractive shade of pink, and he couldn't find the will to be embarrassed. He was watching Anthony's face, avid and still ready to cum at the sight of those blue eyes darkening, that pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

Wasn't this almost exactly what he'd been imagining, the roles reversed?

He'd never exactly imagined it progressing quite like this, so utterly awkward with Anthony looming over him, but on second thought this seemed just as good…

"Oh. Right." It was barely above a whisper, and his voice came dangerously close to cracking. Anthony laughed, still advancing- Adam found his dripping back pressed to the wall all too soon, cold enough to make him shiver. "Ah- thanks?"

For once, his trusty supply of cocky comebacks was lost and he had no idea where to go looking for them. He wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to find them. If he did, it might throw off the delicate, delicious balance that they seemed to have going on right now.

His eyes dropped less-than-subtly to his crotch as he spoke, immensely pleased to find that Anthony's erection was clearly outlined by his jeans. Adam could imagine about a thousand things he'd like to do with it, most of them involving one of them with their legs spread and the other pressed up against their back- no. He was getting ahead of himself. He hadn't even been aware he could _think _things like that about another man until recently- he should probably-

An embarrassingly high-pitched squeak left him as Anthony's hand darted out to grip his shaft. Unable to think of a good way to redeem himself, Adam focused on the pleasure jolting along his length, eyes boring into his roommate's. _Stop thinking. _The stroking was slow at first, firm and his length seemed impossibly full in his hand. Shit. Anthony knew what he was doing, then, didn't he- he wasn't all talk, not that Adam had ever suspected him of boasting without justification, no, but could it really be _this intense?_ Anthony was confident, every movement fluid and practiced and God, you'd think it was scripted, and Adam really hoped that it was somewhere in one of those notebooks that Anthony was always carrying around and never letting him read.

He wanted to stop then, to ask what exactly _was_ in those folders, but he was far too busy swallowing down groan after groan as Anthony's hand stroked up his shaft languidly and then back down, squeezing the base lightly. Time ceased to exist, as it always did when it came to sex- stroke, stroke, small gasp, the heat of a burgeoning connection between them.

A few minutes of this found him fighting the insane urge to buck his hips forward and beg shamelessly for more. And Anthony- he could tell from the smug look on his face- knew it.

"You know, you're more likely to get what you want if you ask," he hinted. Adam lifted one hand to weakly flip him the bird, but he was biting his tongue. All he could think was _please, more_ and _yes, fuck, YES!_ All that came out of his mouth was:

"Take off your p-pants."

"Gladly." Snickering at his friend's (predictably) haughty tone, Anthony unzipped with one hand and briefly removed the other from Adam's protesting cock in order to push his jeans down his hips, exposing pale legs and fine blonde hair trailing down his stomach to the v of his crotch.

Adam couldn't help staring.

If he had been horny _before_ Anthony had started jerking him off, now he didn't really have a choice but to finish.

When his pants had been discarded, Anthony stood and folded his arms, flushed erection hanging freely between his legs as he regarded Adam with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. It was the most nonchalant posture Adam had ever seen in a naked man and he realized all of a sudden that he was about to have sex with _Anthony_, who was definitely male, unlike Daphne and all of his girlfriends before her.

Adam. Himself. Having sex. With a man. With Anthony. A part of him wanted to hyperventilate… but there would be plenty of time for that later. Now came the sex.

Except the sex wasn't forthcoming; Anthony just stood there, watching him, for what seemed like forever and a half. Each second frustrated him more, and Adam finally realized that he was waiting for him to beg for it. Pride crumbling around him, he opened his mouth almost immediately to give him what he wanted.

"If I say please-" he started, desperate.

Anthony's lips were already pressed to his before he could finish, mumbling hotly against them, "Done."

Apparently that was good enough for Anthony or perhaps he was just as impatient as Adam, because all of a sudden he was pressed back to the wall, a knee pressed to his bare erection. He whimpered, taken completely by surprise, and in the process parted his lips enough that Anthony could force his tongue past and into the moist cavern. Legs spreading, he did moan this time and Anthony pressed his hips forward, fitting them against Adam's with a matching groan.

The reality of another hard cock against his bare thigh was the headiest feeling he could recall since his discovery of masturbation, eleven years old and staring down at his sticky palm and panting, fascinated. This, though, Adam wondered how he'd ever lived without it. Anthony's mouth against his was of course distracting, but his libido was getting ahead of him again, filling his head with filthy sounds and images he'd never heard or seen or touched or tasted but _God_ did he want to now.

He wanted it. Plain and simple, Adam wanted someone's cock up inside of him- specifically Anthony's, and things were looking up for that just now. Damn if he wasn't going to have it if it was offered to him.

Wasn't Anthony his best bet for this sort of thing, anyways? They were friends, coworkers, and this was just another one of those things that friends help friends sort out. Or at least that was what Adam had heard, over and over, a big gay cliché that he was beginning to see the truth in.

"I'll make it easy for you. Just tell me what you want and we'll work something out," Anthony breathed against his lips as he pulled away, nipping playfully at the now-swollen pink flesh. It was like he could hear him thinking. Adam whined under his breath (not that he would call it that, but the rest of the world would), shivering and eyes falling shut of their own accord.

"Nnh…" he tried, thigh muscles twitching and jumping as Anthony's hands slid down his sides and lingered on his waist, stroking the damp skin teasingly. Swallowing, he made another unsuccessful attempt. "I- ungh…" His hips bucked forward as Anthony's cock brushed against his, tip slick now with precum and he tipped his head (the one up north) back against the wall as he struggled to breathe. "Oh my- fuck…"

The secret was in the light touches, the long, smoldering looks that always seemed to tighten his gut with near-painful-pleasant anticipation. Nothing else could have rendered him speechless, but Anthony got the picture without having to speak at all, wrapping his hand around two erections at once and pumping them together unbearably slowly. His breath hitched right along with Adam's and, in his mind, Adam was being forced to his knees on the cold bathroom tile and Anthony would grip his hips, leaving bruises in the shapes of his fingers, driving into him hard and fast.

And oh, shit, he's too close too close and Anthony's hand is speeding and their cocks are rubbing together and the friction on both sides, of hot velvet and sweaty palm, is so far beyond too much-

Adam gave a guttural groan as he spilled far too early into his coworker's hand, the sticky smear coating both of their cocks. Everything flashed white with the intensity of his orgasm and he was floating, every inch of him tingling, riding the high.

God, but that had been the most rewarding orgasm of his _life._

The blackness returned slowly and he had to force his eyes open to seek Anthony's baby blues, panting and puzzled by his chuckling. He released Adam and worked at his own erection, bracing himself on the wall beside him. It was a moment before he came, long enough for Adam to feel chagrined at the fact that he hadn't come close to outlasting his friend, before Anthony came, nearly silent but so beautiful in his openmouthed ecstasy that his eyes remained glued to his face.

He was still staring when Anthony, just as he had, opened his eyes blearily and blinked at him through the lenses with a lazy smile. "Think there's any hot water left?" He nodded o the shower, and Adam could hardly even process the question.

Was Anthony… what was the word?

Oh. _Oh._

Propositioning him.

Obviously he hadn't been given enough time to recuperate.

Oh, God, but please please please let him be propositioning him.

Or he could just do it himself.

This thought had barely crossed his mind before he had turned the tables, pressing Anthony into the wall and kissing him full on the lips his calloused hands keeping him pinned by the shoulders. _Well there's his answer._ The strawberry-blonde made no objections, moaning lightly and bringing his hands up to tangle into Adam's damp hair. He tugged gently, tongue pressed insistently to his lips as he practically begged for entrance.

Did he honestly think that Adam would refuse? After _that?_

Caught up in the romance of the moment, the passion igniting his skin, Adam rubbed up against him as he pushed their bodies once more and felt, to his dismay as well as his excitement, his cock already twitching in interest again.

Of course, that was completely Anthony's fault.

"God, yes," Anthony gasped, nodding furiously in agreement to whatever unspoken question Adam had asked with his lips. He stared at his roommate with a new glow of reverence in those alarmingly blue eyes, and he fisted his hands more tightly in his curls as he pulled him back for another hot kiss.

As Adam let his hands trail down to cup Anthony's ass, squeezing firmly, he delighted in the way that the man beneath him eagerly spread his legs and even hooked one around his waist, bucking towards him. Maybe he'd get to act out those filthy fantasies of his after all…

He just hoped that he'd still be able to walk tomorrow. Filming and all. He had a reputation-

Ah, fuck.

Just fuck that.

He'd rather have Anthony.


End file.
